<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You seem to forget I'm but a mortal by KRELL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901679">You seem to forget I'm but a mortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRELL/pseuds/KRELL'>KRELL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, technoblade needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRELL/pseuds/KRELL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"People are above the government," Tommy desperately cried.<br/>He stood alone on a broken wooden walkway, facing the man he had been allied with mere days ago. Technoblade was high above him on a pillar of rocks that had avoided the explosions. His voice rang out loud, cracking in emotions.</p><p>"I am a person!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You seem to forget I'm but a mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ TW'S PLEASE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"People are above the government," Tommy desperately cried. He stood alone on a broken wooden walkway, facing the man he had been allied with mere days ago. Technoblade was standing tall above him on a pillar of rocks that had avoided the explosions. His voice rang out loud, cracking in emotions.</p><p>"I am a person!" A calloused hand clenched around a muddy blouse, wet fabric soaking his already bloody fingers.<br/>
"Disks aren't people. You've used me from the start, Tommy!" </p><p>Tommy stared up at his older brother, opening his mouth to protest. The man however, had only paused to gather his breath and swiftly interrupted whatever the blonde was planning on saying.</p><p>"You've betrayed me like twelve times! You never thought of me as a friend Tommy, you've been using me since the start. You just saw me as The Blade. That's all I ever was for you, THE BLADE"</p><p>Tommy flinched as if struck when Techno angrily spit out the title. The pinkette in front of him was shaking, eyes filled to the brim with tears that just refused to fall.</p><p>"When you stood there alone, up against all those people.. I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. I would've been there."</p><p>L'manburg, or rather the crater it once stood, was silent. Everyone had stopped fighting, the withers turning into background noise.</p><p>"I have emotions too", Technoblade sobbed. "Words affect people, Toms."</p><p>"You have no idea how many nights I spent alone, carving a knife into my body because my own blood was the only thing that convinced me I was real."</p><p>
  <em>(That was how Phil had found him, covered in his own blood with voices rushing through his head. He had to remind himself that blood meant he was real, blood meant he was mortal.)</em><br/>
<em>(The voices screamed at him and demanded blood as proof and when the red liquid ran down his arm he was scarily reminded of how he didn't even feel the pain.)</em><br/>
<em>(The voices liked to see his blood and he often found himself giving in for the momentarily silence and stillness of thoughts.)</em><br/>
<em>(Phil didn't know how to help him and had left with an excuse of visiting Tommy. They never spoke of that evening, even when Phil spotted fresh blood seeping into Techno's sleeves.)</em>
</p><p>Tommy's blue eyes widened, in shock, pity, sadness and guilt. This wasn't the man he'd been fighting earlier today, manically laughing as Philza spawned wither upon wither while Dream bombed his country from above. This wasn't the man who had countless wins in tournaments from all over, the man who was rumored to never once have died.</p><p>This was the man, who was so much more than that. A brother, a son, a friend. A shoulder to lean on, a voice at the dinner table. This was the man who had once been a teen, choking down tears to not wake up their father. The man who'd silently confessed about his intrusive thoughts seemingly being more than just thoughts. The man who spent the weekend home to nurse Tommy back to health.</p><p>This was Tommy's brother, who was fed up with being a weapon, who just wanted to for once settle peacefully before he was dragged into this mess by the blonde's very own hands.</p><p>And at this moment, this was the man who's shields had slowly been cracking and now shattered in front of multiple nations, emotions now spewing out from where they had oh so carefully been tucked away.</p><p>"Tommy you just don't EVER SEEM TO GET IT. I'm also a person!", Techno shouted, grabbing a dagger and slicing up his arm to prove his point.</p><p>"I bleed like one!", he snapped. He threw away his cape, ripped apart his blouse and threw away the fabric. Tommy’s breath hitched, hands flying up to his mouth to cover his gasp.</p><p>"I scar like one!" And there Technoblade’s scarred body was on full display, muscled arms covered in way too many pale lines. Multiple badly healed axe wounds across his chest. A burn across his shoulder. Stars from firework rockets spreading towards his neck.</p><p>"I sure as hell also feel emotions like one!" <br/>
And that's where Technoblade broke apart in front of them. He shuddered with his entire body, clenched his fists in handfuls of pink hair and choked out one last cry. He turned his face upwards, red eye’s meeting those of his brothers. </p><p>"Sometimes you need to remember that among all things, Tommy, I’m your brother."</p><p>The two siblings shakily stood across from each other, separated by a man-made raft.</p><p>Blue eyes that heavily contrasted the pained red ones.</p><p>In that moment, everything stood still.</p><p>
  <em>Until they were reminded that Dream does not pity</em><br/>
<em>allies nor enemies.</em><br/>
<em>Dream does not hand out warnings, </em><br/>
<em>for Dream is a being of pure chaos and destruction.</em>
</p><p>Hundreds of red bombs flew from the sky from right above Technoblade and screams of shock filled the deafening silence before a boom echoed through the dusty air. The youngest among the people hurriedly ran into the dusty air, desperately trying to see if his brother had escaped death once again. </p><p>When the smoke drifted away in the wind, it revealed a teen silently clutching onto a brightly glowing emerald, tears running down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>_<br/>-<br/>Well that was angsty ass hell also please someone stop me from writing a long one shot about the scene with techno and phil istg i need sleep anyways good night yall</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>